Common human cancers have been found to be associated w/mutation in dominant and recessive oncogenes including the ras and p53 genes and frequently produce mutant oncogene proteins that are uniquely present in the patient's cancer but not in his normal cells. These human cytoxic T cell responses specific for their tumor's mutant p53 (unpublished data.) will be studied. SPECIFIC ENDPOINTS: (1)Assess overall survival in stage III NSCLC patients immunized w/peptide-pulsed dendritic cells after receiving standard therapy. (2)Assess the safety and immunological efficacy of custom peptide-pulsed dendritic cells in inducing or boosting mutant p53 specific CTL.